Abiding Antiquity
by thedawgpound
Summary: Naley. Sometimes the past isn't easily forgotten, and the present just isn't enough.
1. Default Chapter

Abiding Antiquity

Chapter 1

"I liked the pink one better," said the brunette as she zipped up her dress, yet again. She straightened out the fabric of the skirt and she smiled, causing the dimples on her face to resurface as she walked over to the full-length mirror on the wall of the exclusive boutique, Mes Amour. She did a little twirl, and watched as the skirt seemed to flow. She was more into the sexy look these days, but the serenity of this dress just got to her. It flowed, and it reminded her of the waves on the beach. It was so natural, hell she could have walked into the party without any makeup and still look ravishing, not that she was saying that she would do that.

She definitely liked this one, it hugged her curves perfectly. It accentuated all of the stuff she well wanted to emphasize. She let her hands daintily rest upon her waist. She titled her head, causing a few stray hairs to fall in her eyes and she stared at her reflection a bit longer. She liked how the blue made her look, peaceful, it made her feel a sense of tranquility and it looked stunning. Her quest was over, she had found the dress she was searching for.

"What do you think?" she asked as she turned around, and posed for her other two friends.

"Huh?" questioned the blonde, who pulled open the red drape separating her from the mirrors.

She stepped out in a glamorous emerald number. She looked at the other one nervously and smoothed down the soft fabric of the dress. She then looked up at the other and winked. They both chuckled and went on to analyze themselves in the mirror, once again. They twirled and posed, making sure that the dress molded to their every curves. They had to look perfect for what was going to be the most extravagant party in Tree Hill, this year at least.

"I'm coming out, beware," called out a soft voice, from the other side of one of the red drapes.

Then the curtain was quickly pulled away to reveal an auburn haired girl, in an elegant, black beauty. The bottom of the dress trailed behind her slowly as she walked up to the other two. The top of the dress clung to her tightly, and the bottom flowed down gracefully. She watched both of their faces for any expression, but got none. Taking it as a hint, she turned around and started to walk back.

"That's The One," squealed Brooke.

Haley turned back around, and looked at her with a confused countenance. She slowly walked back to the other two, who just looked at her and smiled.

"That, right there, my dear Haley, is the dress that is 'the one'. The one dress that makes you look absolutely astonishing, and you will never find another one like it. You have found 'the one' that is yours," said Brooke, as she marveled at the beauty of the dress.

Brooke looked at Peyton for some back up.

"But are you sure? I mean" started Haley.

"She's right, buy it right now, or Brooke will, or hell even I will," said Peyton.

"Okay I will get it," she gently smiled and walked back in to change back into her clothes.

"Okay well Peyton, unlike some people", Brooke let her voice raise an octave, "I don't know if I have found my one. So tell me. To buy the dress or to not buy the dress is the question."

"To buy," she concluded, after a while of staring at the dress.

"Well since that matter is solved, what about you?" questioned Brooke, looking Peyton over once more.

"I don't know…" pondered Peyton.

"I say you buy it, cause it looks amazing on you."

"Why thank you best friend." Peyton said as she did a little curtsy.

"No problem."

All three of the girls changed back into their normal clothes and walked back out of the changing rooms. They carried their dresses in their hands and walked to the counter.

"So what now?" asked Peyton, as they handed the cashier their credit cards.

They picked up their dresses and walked to Brooke's car.

"I feel caffeine deprived, I want to go to get coffee," whined Brooke.

"Karen's it is, I have to meet you know who there anyway," Haley said, as her face lit up.

"Oh god, I am so not in the mood to watch you and my brother make out," groaned Peyton.

"Well you don't really have to watch." suggested Haley, as if it were the most sensible thing.

"True," said Peyton as she shrugged.

They got into Brooke's car and turned the radio on. Brooke practically tripled the speed limit to get to Karen's. They reached there in record time. The three girls stepped out of the car, and walked in unison to the café door, hips swinging and all. As Brooke said "if ya don't swing it, ya havta wing it". The other two never really got that concept, but it beat asking Brooke to explain it.

The café doors jingled as they walked in. Brooke inhaled the scent of fresh coffee, and instantly, a dazzling smile broke out on her face. An elder brunette came out of the kitchen, with a warm smile on her face. It seemed as though she was expecting their arrival. He kind eyes lit up with happiness and she saw the trio. Karen sighed, wondering how they grew up so fast. She got out a notepad and took their orders, already knowing what they wanted. Haley went behind the counter to help her out, granted she wasn't on duty now, but she never minded helping Karen. Karen had been like a second mother to all of them. She had practically raised the girls since their parents started going of those long trips of theirs. She was the one who would bake them fresh chocolate ship cookies for their school fund raiser. Karen was the one who would embrace them in a warm, loving hug when they needed a mother. She was their mother, and no one would deny that. She carried with her a sense of tranquility, of wisdom, of love, and of understanding. She was all that their mothers wanted, and they respected Karen a lot for being there for them. She was all they never had.

Haley brought out their coffee and food, and placed it on the counter, and went over to the other side and sat down on one of the wooden stools.

"Ok so here's the checklist," said Haley, as she pulled it out of her bag and stole a fry from Peyton.

"Not again make it stop Peyton!" screamed Brooke, while covering her ears, dramatically.

"Haley honey, maybe you should take a break. You have been planning your parent's anniversary party for months. Take a break sweetie," said Karen with a warm smile.

"I for one agree," whispered a masculine voice In Haley's ear.

She giggled and turned around, wrapping her arms around the intruder and sweetly kissed him.

"Hey baby, what's up?" she asked, as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing much, just missed you. And damn have you been busy" he chuckled, as he inhaled her strawberry sweet scent.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you later" she grinned, with a little glint in her eyes.

"See now that's the spirit." he smirked.

"My ears! Oh my ears!" screamed Peyton.

"Tis true, if y'all feel the need to ya know", she winked, "please get the hell away from us," added Brooke, smiling.

"Come on Hales," he joked as he took her hand and started to lead her out.

"Stop," Haley said blushing and playfully hitting him lightly on his strong, well-defined chest.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"So I got a new dress today," she said as they sat down in one of the booths.

"Peyton and Brooke said that it was my 'the one'. Whatever the hell that is…" she laughed.

"You look beautiful in everything, babe," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ok, so stop telling me that I'm beautiful, cause I know I am", she winked and giggled, "but truthfully, did you pick out something to wear? The party is in what two days."

"Don't worry, I have it covered. It's going to be perfect I promise."

"I'm so tired," she sighed, and rested her head on his chest.

"I know Hales, maybe you should go home and get some rest or something. You've really been stressing about this party. And I'm sure everyone knows how long and hard you have worked on it. So try to relax Hales," he said concerned, as he ran his hands through her silky hair.

She closed her eyes and sighed while she relaxed against his chest. They sat there for a few minutes, calm and relaxed in each other's embrace. They were content, basking in each others' company.

"I just want it to be perfect. Mom and dad haven't been home for so long. And then suddenly out of nowhere they tell me that they want to do something big for their anniversary.", she starts tracing patterns on his chest with her finger, "Obviously it's dumped on me, since no one else wants to do it. And I want them to love it, so maybe next time they might, like, remember my birthday or think before they leave for another trip maybe they might consider staying next time. I just want it all to go smoothly, then I can be relaxed, and maybe feel accomplished to some sense," she said looking up at him, looking for understanding in his eyes.

"Haley, you shouldn't have to do anything for them to appreciate you, if they don't then it's their loss. Because then they are just missing out on you," he said as he pulled her closer, sincerity clearly visible in his eyes. It hurt him to see her getting this affected by her parents lack of presence. She was an amazing person, it was time that someone let her know that.

"Thanks," she whispered as her eyes glazed over with tears.

"C'mere," he says as he kisses her sensually, and softly. They both pull away with small smiles visible on their lips. And then the moment was gone...

"Well, I have to get home, and finish up the final touches and all"

"Okay," he said as he grabbed a hold of her and pushed her closer to him, their body heat radiating. "Just promise me that you won't tire yourself out," he sweetly voiced as he looked at her with his metallic eyes in sincerity.

"I promise." she replied silently as she stared into his memorizing eyes.

"Good," he smiled and said.

"Aren't you all sweet, what happened to the bad Peyton's brother that had me crushing on him?" she raised her eyebrows, and teasingly asked.

"You changed him," he said sincerely while looking into her eyes with such intensity.

She smiled and hugged him once more, absorbing some of his warmth. They both got up, fingers entwined and content smiles placed upon their faces. They walked towards her car slowly breathing in the moment.

"Do you really have to go?" he pouted, as he refused to let go of her hand.

"Yes, Derrek I really have to go" she confirmed, trying to fight back a smile.

"You could take me with you and I can help you," he suggested, hopefully.

"Yea see your help, is good, definitely good, but I won't get anything accomplished." she said regretfully.

"But I will," he joked as he pulled her to him.

"Aren't we in a touchy-feely mood today Mr. Sawyer." teased Haley, lightly poking his chest with her finger.

"Always babe."

"So are you sure?" he asked as he captured her lips, once more before she could answer.

Haley reluctantly pulled away, "You're evil", she mumbled.

"That I am," he mumbles as he starts nibbling on her neck.

"PDA!" screamed Brooke and Peyton, who walked towards them, their arms hooked.

"I thought you left lil' sis, and lil' sis's lil' friend." he said faking irritation.

"We ain't so lil' boy, watch your words" responded Brooke, trying to act all strong.

"As much as I hate to go, I really have to go you guys," said Haley, reluctantly pulling away from Derrek slightly.

"Okay babe, I'll call you later," said Derrek as he detached himself from her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

She smiled and waved at the other two. She got in her car and speed towards home. In about five minutes she pulled up into the parking lot, and she just looked at the house.

The lights were off.

'Empty…again,' she thought.

She inserted the key into the lock. It clicked and the door swung open. She just looked in for a minute, it didn't feel like home at all. Dark, quiet, empty. EMPTY. Why was it so empty? Why was it consumed by darkness? Why was she consumed by the darkness that resides within? A cold breeze passed and she slightly shivered and wrapped her arms around her. The house had an eerie feel to it. Haunted, almost.

It wasn't that the house was not well furnished, but it wasn't comforting, from its marble floors, to its expensive paintings on the walls. It didn't have the same air of comfort and safety that Karen's home held. It was beautiful but empty, a void, that proceeded to suck her into it, everyday.

She finally walked past the threshold and found herself consumed by the sadness of the house, it just effected her greatly. There was just something there that made her sorrowful. She was encased by it everyday. She looked at the lavishly designed home, it was so beautiful, yet so ugly.

She walked around the house, finding it silent everywhere, she wandered into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water and then went to her room. She turned on her cd player and started re-checking stuff for the party. She grabbed the cordless and comfortably situated herself on the bed, and lay her bed back on the many pillows. It was only then that she realized that her trusty planner was missing. She let out a little breath of frustration and started searching for her planner. She could have sworn that she had carefully placed it on the center of her bed. Well she was wrong.

She frantically started looking for it, it had all the information that she needed! She couldn't lose it, she would be "screwed", so to speak. She went on a crazy rampage and started searching in every place accessible in her room. She went through all of her oak drawers, of her desk. No result. Finally she ventured into the closet where she looked at the shelves. And a slight glimmer caught her eye. It was a jewelry box, and laying atop it was her planner. She let out a sigh and reached up to get it. She stretched and went up on her toes and finally her fingers grazed the material of the box. She pulled at it and it came down, as well as her. She landed with a little thump.

She groaned and looked at the object in her hand. She looked at it antique designed and all of the gems embedded in it. She didn't even remember ever owning this. She let her fingers glide across its surface slowly, decided to discover whatever was hidden within.

She slowly unclasped the bronze lock and opened it up slowly, careful not to miss a detail. It was rare times, when you came across uncharted objects in one's room. There, in the middle of the box was a necklace. It lay in all its glory, looking still like the day it was bought. She hadn't seen it for years, it probably wasn't meant to be seen for years.

They say that as time passes wounds heal. But what about the scars that are left behind? For those will never be forgotten, but just a reminder of your mind boggling idiocy, or someone else's. And then there were just some wounds that refused to heal, because everyday was a constant reminder of the past, one which you could not escape. Sometimes amnesia seemed like a better option. Yet such novelties were hard to come across.

Her hand automatically went to pick it up. She carefully lifted up the chain and the pendant which was attached to it. She held it up and it looked elegant, and the way the light reflected off of it made it even more memorizing, just like the first day she had seen it. It lay on a plush little red cushion in the window of an exclusive jewelry store. It shone the brightest out of all the others, and it just appealed to the eye. It wasn't too glamorous, it was simple, yet gorgeous in its own way. She remembered that they were just walking around the mall, talking, holding hands. She it had just stopped her in her tracks. Hew pretended to not notice the sparkle in her eyes as she eyed it, but he did. He surprised her the next day. He had remembered, he bought it and wrapped it up and brought it to her. She still remembered the feel of his hands on her skin as he put the necklace on her, the warmth that radiated off of him. She remembered the scent that lingered around, even after her left. She remembered Nathan, and that was the problem, because she wasn't supposed to.

"Nathan..." she quietly said out loud, as a wave of gloominess consumed her. She stared at the necklace and her eyes glazed over with tears, as salt was sprinkled over the wounds. It stung, it hurt. It wasn't meant to be, she told herself once more.

Her phone suddenly started to vibrate, breaking her out of her trance. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out, feeling herself calm down a bit. She picked up the phone and saw that it was Derrek, Derrek she reminded herself, not Nathan.

Not anymore...not again.

"Hey, sexy" she giggled and said.

"Are you done yet? Cause I'm thinking movies us, darkness, and well you get the idea" he said.

"Sure come on over" she said grateful for a distraction.

"That's good, because I'm right outside" he chuckled.

Haley walked downstairs, and opened the door and waved him in. He smirked and walked in, with food and movies.

"You couldn't resist the charm could you?" he asked, still grinning like a fool.

"Nope, I just keep you around for the free food" she teased and grabbed the bag of food from his hands.

"That's harsh" he said feigning hurt, and holding a hand up to his heart.

"Aww poor baby, did I hurt your big ass ego"

"Just a lil'" he replied, holding up his fingers a quarter inch apart.

"Oh how can I ever make up for the pain that I have inflicted upon you?" she said, putting her finger on her chin.

"Like this" he said attacking her lips.

The kiss started slow and easy, as both of their lips slowly met again and again, but the intensity soon started to escalate, as both of their lips melded together. Haley dropped the bag from her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck hungrily pulling him closer. She felt that she couldn't get close enough, she wanted more..she needed him.

The bag fell with a little thud, and the food spilled out, but none of them noticed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to lift her up. Taking the hint, she gladly wrapped her legs around him, and he hoisted her up. He started to maneuver them up the stairs carefully. He moved left, then right, trying to focus on the task at hand, which was hard. Haley was distracting him, with her planting wet little butterfly kisses all over his neck. He stopped a moment to look at her, and when she realized that all movement had ceased, she looked up at him, and started to blush. He brought his lips down to hers for a sweet kiss and then started to go up the stairs again, this time with a certain urgency. And succeed he did.

They got up to her room and Derrek kicked the door closed, and put her lightly down on her feet. He smiled at her and just observed her. He face was flushed and her lips swollen from their hungry kisses. Her hair was disheveled and he clothes wrinkled. Yet it seemed as though she was the most beautiful thing to him, illuminating her distinct glow. His eyes drank her in, as they both stood there breathing heavy.

"I should hurt your ego more often" she joked.

"Definitely", he responded as he pulled her closer and they engaged in a searing kiss.

The thoughts of the food were discarded, as well as the thoughts of Nathan. For now...


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

The door to Nathan's car slowly opened and extremely loud rap music flowed out, infecting the formerly silent air. The music was soon turned off, and the silence of the atmosphere settled in once more, something that was foreign to both boys. They opened the trunk and took out their bags and they silently lugged them into the hotel lobby. Their nostrils were soon filled with the scent of lilacs. They walked over to the reception desk to be met by an elderly woman. She sat there looking down at the sheets in front of her and calculated expenses. The cookie jar next to her lay open and Lucas reached in and pulled out a cookie, which caught her attention. She looked up and re-composed herself, and a professional smile came to grace her lips.

"Welcome to the Tree Hill Inn, Mr. Scott," she greeted politely.

"Thank you, Alison, is our room ready?" he asked as he eyed her name tag.

"Yes Mr. Scott. Will you be needing any brochures on Tree Hill, or a

tour service?"

"Oh no, I know Tree Hill better than anyone else here," he smirked.

The woman politely nodded, not quite understanding the weight of his words.

"And Brooke, he just said it. Like out of the blue, and I totally didn't know what to say. Brooke are you even listening to me?" Haley blew out.

"Uh, what? Yea...not really sorry, Friends is on," admitted Brooke guiltily.

"Well shut it off, you have to help me," whined Haley, "It is totally stated in the best friends rule book that when one friend calls the other, the other is severely inclined to turn the damn tv off."

"But this is when Ross and Rachel- - -," started Brooke.

"I don't care. We have bigger problems Tigger," screamed Haley,

grabbing Brooke's attention.

"Ok, I'll shift into best friend mode...just because I love you so much," said Brooke, as she realized that right now wasn't the time to care about Ross and Rachel, it was Haley and Derrek time.

"Thanks Brooke," said Haley sincerely as she fidgeted with her hands.

"No problem. So what is the problem again?" questioned Brooke.

"This morning, Derrek said he loved me...I, I didn't know what to say. He just like sprung it on me...I was so confused...I don't know if I love him. Maybe if I was giving time to think then I could have given him an accurate answer. I didn't know what to do, so I just said I loved him too...and now that I think about it, I don't think I do..." said Haley as the realization hit her. She didn't love him. She replayed that sentence over in her head. Ever since 'the incident' which is what she preferred to call it, it had been hard for her. She was in a daze where every direction she turned in was a thick fog. She didn't know what she wanted. She realized that had happened a lot. It always ended up in her compromising for something less. She let people and things take advantage of her. Life as she knew it, was ruining her.

"Haley...this is big. We all thought that you both did. I mean you guys are inseparable, and well...this is just a big shock," started Brooke, who tried to absorb the new information in.

"I know...I guess in some weird way it is to me too. I mean...god I don't even know what I mean. Am I even making sense here? " questioned a newly frustrated Haley.

"Hunny you are, just say what's on your mind," coaxed Brooke.

"Brooke I don't know what happened...I think I used to love him. Maybe at one point I did, but something changed Brooke...something changed along the way. And the frustrating thing is, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT WAS. I just wish everything would go back to how it was, how it was supposed to be," sighed Haley sadly, as a few tears trickled out of her eyes.

"How it was supposed to be?" questioned a baffled Brooke, soothingly.

"I don't know...not like this. Maybe if Nathan hadn't left...things would have been different," said Haley as she stared off into space.

"What does Nathan have to do with anything?" asked Brooke, who by now was ultra confused.

"Nothing, I don't know," said Haley trying to correct her slip.

"Haley you changed Derrek. You know how he used to be...he was like Nathan. For god sakes they were best friends. Nathan's my brother, I love him, but Haley he was just bad news."

"I know, but god, I hate this feeling. Being uncertain. I feel like a horrible person...he's going to hate me. He put his heart out there, and I brutally crushed it, and oh my god, Peyton...," Haley said in a haunted voice.

"And Peyton will still love you. Because it isn't your fault. You can't make yourself love him. We know I tried that a while ago, the result wasn't that great. She might be a little mad at first because he is her brother, but Lee she could never hate you hunny," soothed Brooke.

"Brooke I don't know...I'm scared," confessed Haley, her voice sounding so hollow, empty, and fearful.

"Scared of what?" asked Brooke worriedly. Something was wrong. Haley was never like this, if something was wrong she would hide it, or avoid it. But there was something strange in her voice. She sounded broken, she sounded lost. Some strange kind of fear, the same fear she had heard in her voice when they first met. She sounded haunted.

iFlashback

The little auburn haired girl who was crying for her mom that day in the park. She was clutching her little teddy bear tightly as she continued to wail. She looked in every direction and saw unfamiliar faces. Some strangers smiled and some had sad expressions upon their faces as they glanced at the little girl. She continued to walk around crying, not wiping the tears that continued to pool on her cheeks. The little girl tripped over her untied shoelaces and started to cry harder. Suddenly she saw two little black shoes appear in front of her and she looked up, her brown doe eyes now meeting sparkling brown ones. The little brunette put her Barbie down and offered her hand to the fallen girl. Their hands touched and the brunette pulled her up. The little auburn hair girl got up and continued to sob. The brunette suddenly took a step forward and embraced her. The auburn haired girl froze, surprised by the new girl's action, but after a couple of moments returned the hug.

"What's your name?" asked the brunette as she released the other girl from her embrace.

"I'm Haley," said the girl, as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm Brooke," said the bubbly brunette cheerfully.

"Have you seen my mommy?" asked Haley looking around.

"No, but you can play with Barbie and me until your mommy comes back. My brother even has super man if you want to play with him" said Brooke as she pointed to the blue eyes boy sitting in the sand box.

"Okay," said Haley, and they held hands and walked towards the sand box.

End of Flashback/i

Brooke remembered that day, because it was the beginning of their friendship, but something about that empty look in Haley's eyes had always scared her. That little girl holding her teddy bear and her eyes just seemed so empty like a void that had yet to be filled. Brooke had never seen that look since that day, but Brooke felt like it was coming back again. And it scared her to the very core of her being.

"Of being alone. Whoever I love leaves me...and whoever loves me...I leave them," said Haley softly, her voice sounding so distant and far away.

Brooke's heart just broke, "Don't you dare Haley James, there are so many people who love you and are still here. Example number one being me, dumbo. Now get this crap out of your head, you're loved, you're appreciated, and right now you're delusional. So right now I suggest that we have a movie night with Peyton to show you just how much we love you!" said Brooke lightening the situation

"Okay Brookie, thanks," said Haley sincerely taking in a deep, calming breath.

"No problem. So see you tonight and remember we love you!" added Brooke. She heard Haley chuckle and they both hung up feeling relieved and calm.

Haley hung up the phone and looked around the empty house disinterestedly. She sat down quietly for a couple of moments and sighed. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was glad she told Brooke because it was hard to keep it in. It was a secret that kept pestering her incessantly and she didn't know what to do. Brooke helped her, and Haley was just overall relieved that she understood. Because Haley was still lost, but maybe she was a little less lost now.

She suddenly heard the lock to the front door jingle. She walked to the door quietly and saw a shadow lingering above it. Her nerves went in overdrive and the sudden feeling of dread pumped through her veins. Then she spotted an umbrella lying by the bottom of the staircase. She quietly ran and got and hid behind the door. Her finger was placed on the button to open it upon command. She was ready and she silently waited for the intruder to come in.

Click.

The door silently started to creak open, and Haley prepared herself for what was about to happen. She gripped the umbrella tight and took a deep breath.

"Honey I'm- - -"

"HA," screamed Haley as she jumped out, opening the umbrella in her defense.

"Home...Haley?" questioned the intruder.

"Taylor?" Haley questioned as she looked at her from the side of the umbrella.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taylor yelled, her hand placed upon her heart.

"Self defense. What do you think?"

"I don't know maybe it was some kinky umbrella game that you were going to let me in on later," shrugged Taylor as she put her bags down. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

"Oh here's a little relevant question, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Haley as she followed her older sister into the kitchen.

"The party tomorrow. Jeez Haley you should really keep track of things," Taylor said as she helped herself to the goodies in the James's fridge.

"Funny. Last I heard you were with your pimp. Mark, was it?"questioned Haley bitterly as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and seated herself on the counter.

"Uh no, but I see I was missed dearly," said Taylor sarcastically taking a seat on a nearby stool.

Haley sighed, "I did miss you, but this is just unexpected." She ran a hand through her

hair.

"Don't worry sis, I'll be on my best behavior," teased Taylor as she threw a piece of popcorn at Haley, who expertly dodged it.

"Oh, that's like you saying you're still a virgin," Haley laughed, as she stole some food from her sister.

Two could play that game.

"Hey now, retract those claws. I come in peace," Taylor said as she held up her hands.

"And you bring gifts?" questioned Haley sweetly, as she eyed her sister's bag lying in the hallway.

"And I bring gifts," repeated Taylor, as she followed her little sister's gaze.

"Good good," said Haley.

Taylor got up and went to her bags and started quickly unpacking. Haley impatiently sat in the kitchen trying to get a peek at what her gift was, while the distinct sound of 'Shit, where'd it go?' could be heard from the hallway.

"Ahh there they are," said Taylor as she held out her hands, "The finest toiletry

products."

"I'm sorry do you not think that I can read? These are all bottles of shampoo and bars of soap from cheap motels. And I'm pretty sure they weren't giving them away for free. This better be a joke. A stupid one," pouted Haley.

"Of course it is. This is your real gift," said Taylor as she took out a necklace from her

pocket.

"First oh my god that is beautiful. Second if some weird guy gave it to you after you had sex, I refuse to touch that. And third please tell me you bought it?" begged Haley.

"I bought it," Taylor replied, unamused.

"Okay, now gimme," said Haley as she tried to grab it.

"Uh-un," Taylor said cheekily, "what do we say?"

"I'm not going to say it Taylor," Haley let out with a look of disgust.

"Well then I guess this pretty necklace won't be yours." Taylor looked at the necklace

pitifully.

"Wait." said Haley. "I'll say it..." She took a deep breath and started, "I love Taylor yes I do, I love Taylor how about you?" Haley squeaked out.

"Aww, that was so cute...here ya go," a satisfied Taylor handed over the necklace.

"I hate you," Haley puffed out, as she grabbed the necklace.

"Oh I am so happy I taught that to you when you were small. It just boosts my spirit every time Wanna do it again?" questioned Taylor in all seriousness.

"NO! I was a tortured child," stated Haley simply as she walked up the stairs after Taylor.

Taylor pranced around Haley's room as if it was her own. She walked over to Haley's shelf and started to move things around.

"You suck. So sis what kind of crap are you into lately?" questioned Taylor as she fingered Haley's CD collection.

"Only the stuff that you're into," answered Haley sweetly.

"Ahh young grasshopper you have learned well," said Taylor as she fell back on Haley's bed.

"So not to be completely anal about this, but like you do have proper attire for tomorrow, right?" asked Haley going over a mental check list.

"Of course dear."

"Alright, just don't show it to me before the party unless you want me to ban you from wearing it."

"Deal. So where are those two screeching banshees that follow you around day and night?" questioned Taylor as she flipped through a magazine.

"Peyton and Brooke are coming over soon," said Haley, as she fixed the mess Taylor made of her CDs.

Funny how you know it was them I was referring to," stated Taylor with a smirk.

"Whatever. I have to tell Peyton to bring Pretty Woman," said Haley as she started

dialing her number.

"Peyton's house of whores. Today all handjobs half off. What can we do for ya?" questioned Brooke.

Haley heard a thump and an 'ow' from Brooke.

"Interesting...anyway Brookie tell Pey to bring Pretty Woman with you guys tonight. We can totally do a sob fest...with Taylor," Haley added quickly.

"Who?" Peyton ground out as she beat the phone out of Brooke's hand.

"Taylor."

"No, we aren't coming...not with that whore there," screeched Brooke, who seemed to have gotten the phone back.

"Please guys. I'm tired. Just come...for me?"

"Oh alright," said Brooke, but she better watch it, or I'll totally be over her like Peyton over Jake. Just that it won't be sexual."

"Um ok," said Haley. She muttered a quick goodbye to both and hung up.

"So...Tay, what's new?" asked Haley, as her attention returned to Taylor.

"Nothing much, I drank, I partied, I got married, I went to interesting places, I drank, I partied." finished Taylor.

"You what?"

"I told you. I drank and partied."

"Yeah, I heard that. I just don't think I heard you say you got married. Right? Because my responsible, smart, level-head, beautiful sister Taylor would never get married. Right?"

"What was that about me being beautiful?"

"Taylor."

"Ok..fine. I kinda, sorta got married." Taylor let out sheepishly.

"There is no "kinda sorta." You either got married or you didn't."

"So you're clearly congratulating me," Taylor let out dryly as she rolled her eyes.

"Do mom and dad know?" Haley asked seriously.

"What do they ever know?" retorted Taylor.

"Well, who is it? And how?"

"His name's Brent Eastwood. We met at this bar- -"

"You met your husband at a freakin' bar? Oh let's go get our baby at a whore house."

"Haley..."

"Sorry," Haley apologized, as she quieted down.

"Well yea we met at a bar, but this guy was harassing me, and Brent sort of protected me. And it was sweet, cause we both know that no one ever does nice things. And so I gave him my number, and we met a couple of more times. And we went out for like 3 months, and so he popped the question and I said yes. I know it doesn't seem real and all but it is...I mean when he looks at me, I feel special. Like I'm the only one he's looking at ya know? It feels good," she gently smiled and finished.

"This is weird. Since when do you fall in love?" asked Haley jokingly.

"Since now," Taylor said in all seriousness.

"Well then I'm happy for you," Haley said softly. They both smiled at each other and silence encompassed them.

"So how's your hottie?" asked Taylor playfully.

Haley opened her mouth to say something, when the door bell rang.

"Must be Brooke and Peyton. I'll get it," Haley said as she got up.

And so the conversation ended..


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 2 Part 1

When I see you smile...

Two figures lay amongst the many sheets that were on the bed. Their bodies mangled and twisted between them. Like the sheets somehow came to life and captured them, making them their willing captives.

The room was set a glow with the light streaming in from the window. It lit up, giving it a heavenly look. It shone and seemed to emanate a warm air of comfort. The curtains seemed to cascade as the summer's breeze blew in through the half open window. The sweet aroma of summer floated around in the room. The birds on chirped happy as they flew around enjoying the sun's warm rays. So happy. So free. So alive.

_Remember today, for it is the beginning of always._

Derrek lay there, his torso half exposed, and the rest covered by a thin sheet. He ran a hand across his face, and yawned, and squinted his eyes until they adjusted to the new found light. He took in a deep breathe and let out a little sigh of contentment. The air smelled like strawberries, Haley's one trade mark. It was her unique scent. It lingered on all of his clothes, and clung to him constantly. Not that he minded. It soothed his nerves and did its magic by relaxing him in stressful times.

He turned his head to find a mess of auburn hair on a pillow. He slightly chuckled at her disheveled appearance. Her creamy colored skin was hidden by the sheet, that she had wrapped her petite little figure in. She looked so peaceful, so calm. It let a feeling of sheer content and serenity course through him. He moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the new feeling of contact.

He had never been one of those "touchy feely" kinds. It was more along the lines of, "I'll stick to my side, you stick to yours". But it didn't surprise him all that much. Things were different with Haley. He was different with her, he managed to care. He didn't find himself zoning out when she was talking. Nor did he mind spending a night in, watching a movie and just cuddling. He didn't really mind the change either, it was something new. She made new experiences more memorable. It was like her charm, to infect everything around her with a radiance of happiness.

Him being example number one.

He was falling, and falling hard. In fact, he might have already fallen. He would have never thought that he would be hopelessly in love with his little sisters best friend. But life always has twists.

And this twist was definitely good.

Derrek let out a deep breath. He felt content. Like he was on cloud 9, and nothing could bring him down. That feeling of light heartedness, the one when you felt you were flying. When you were on a roller coaster and just about to fall, the shear excitement and thrill. The mixed feelings the pit of his stomach, making him feel a whole new level of liveliness. He felt so many things, words were mere letters put together, they had no value, because they couldn't even describe the feeling he was going through at this very moment.

Haley James. The girl who had captured his heart. The same girl who's sand castle he had destroyed at the beach when he was five. The same girl who bit him when he tried to eat her fruit roll up at the age of 9. There were so many memories there. Some good...some painful. She had always been that girl who his sister was attached to the hip by. But she became so much more.

She became that girl who he called before he went to bed at night. Just to hear he voice, until they both fell asleep. She became the girl who consumed his mind constantly. She became the girl that was lying right next to him. He reached out and slowly brushed his fingers across her cheek. He wanted to wake up to her every morning. To see that smile that seemed to brighten up even the darkest room. To hear that laugh that was contagious. He wanted her to fill his life with happiness, as she seemed to do to all those that were around her. He had never been serious about anyone before, because it didn't seem to fit, they didn't seem to fit.

But now they did.

He continued to stare at the ceiling, as he contemplated the many things in his mind. He was broken out of his reverie by a soft kiss being placed on his bare shoulder. A smile seemed to instantly graze his lips as he turned to face her. And green orbs soon met brown ones, and a look of contentment passed through them. Their feelings were unspoken, a mutual understanding, the silence spoke to them.

What they didn't know was that sometimes things need to be said, to be heard out loud, so the full effect sets in. To know that something is there, to clarify it, to embed it in stone.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she snuggled in closer to him.

"Waffles" he replied faking seriousness.

They both started laughing, and Derrek pulled her closer and dropped a small kiss on her forehead.

" First we take showers, separately that is, or we will never leave. Then waffles it is, dahling" she laughed and said.

"You suck the fun out of everything"

"Everything?" she asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe not everything" he said, stressing the word everything.

"Good answer, so I'm off to shower, you can use the one in the guestroom"

Derrek mumbled some inaudible words and stalked off in the direction of the guest room. Haley laughed and shook her head playfully and she got up slowly. She wrapped the sheet around her and tied a knot to hold it securely. She gathered up the mess of hair and tied it into a ponytail and ventured to the bathroom.

Both of them being unaware of the oncoming danger.

His blue eyes seemed to hold a new kind of intensity. One they had been lacking for the two years he had been gone. They seemed to yearn for something, for someone. There was no more confusion, he was no longer unsure of his wants. He had matured over the past two years, gained a new sense of understanding to the world an people around him. But nothing that he had come across in the past two years, could ever fill the void in him. Nothing could compensate for what he had left behind. Enough was enough. Time was something that there was never enough of, and he wasn't going to waste any more. He knew what he wanted.

He knew he was going to get it.

He unconsciously increased the pressure on the pedal, and speed across the empty highway. Driving away from his life for the past two years. To a life had left behind. Something that he couldn't get to fast enough. He turned to his blonde companion, and smirked, and they shared a knowing gaze.

Welcome to Tree Hill, read the sign.

"Welcome back home Nathan" said the blonde.

The unsuspecting soon-to-be victims continued on with their day.

The door to the bathroom slowly creaked open, and steamed rushed out quickly. Haley emerged from amidst the steam, clad in nothing but a white towel. She let out a little sigh as she observed the mess of sheets, that she formerly referred to as her bed. Maybe she had OCD, or something but she couldn't stand looking at it. She walked over and started fixing it.

"BOO!" yelled a masculine voice behind her. She shrieked and turned around quickly. She looked at him wide eyed, as one hand lay upon her heart.

"I hate you" she scowled.

"No you don't" he replied knowingly, in one of those irritating childish voices.

"You irk me to very core of my being" she said, as she looked at him challengingly. He suddenly jumped forward and tackled her onto the bed, and tickled her. She started to squeal and her face got flushed.

"Derrek stop!" she shrieked, struggling to catch her breath.

"Nope" he answered simply, as he continued on with his torture.

"Please, I, I can't breathe!" she managed to get out.

He finally agreed and fell down on the bed next to her. They sat their in silence as Haley tried to catch her breath. Derrek slowly turned around to face her, and she gave him a evil glare, and they both started laughing.

"I love you" he said suddenly.

She stopped laughing.

"Did you just"

"Yea"

"Oh," she replied, still in shock from what he said.

Different emotions were coursing through her veins at the moment. Her mouth went dry and the muscles in her throat habitually constricted. She took in a shaky breath and looked down at her hands. She had managed to avoid all eye contact with him for the past three minutes, which seemed more like eternity to her. Those words just seemed like a jolt to her.

Her heart rate seemed to rapidly increase. She couldn't understand if it was from excitement or fear.

This was her predicament.

She nervously started fidgeting with her hands and she kept her eyes away from his, feeling his intense gaze upon her, awaiting an answer.

The three most important words to a girl in a relationship had just been uttered by him. One of those things that confirmed the importance of their ties to one another. It intensified the meaning of even little actions. Truthfully she was awaiting it, but when the time actually came it was startling. Maybe a little unnerving too. She felt like she had just been thrown into a dizzy spiral, in which she was intensely lost and confused. The girl who always knew what was coming had just been thrown off course.

And she didn't like it.

She looked at his face after a few moments. She was mentally calculating the pros and cons. She looked at his eyes. The same green eyes that were radiating love and sensitivity at this moment, as they bore into hers, waiting for an answer.

'No pressure?' she recited to herself the understatement. 'What the hell am I supposed to do now?'

"I um love you too" she drawed out hesitantly.

"You don't have to say it, if you don't want to" he said, as he lowered his gaze, the disappointment clearly evident in his voice.

"No, um, I do mean it, but I guess I was just overwhelmed" she said, unsure whether she did mean it or not.

He carefully looked up at her, and studied her face for any signs of regret. Finding none, a wide smile broke out across his face, and his eyes lit up.

"I'm glad wasn't some freaky Ross and Emily scenario with the thank you" he said and grinned.

"Yea" she nodded, absentmindedly as he wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
